


Love Passionately Or Not At All

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nasir is sent on a mission without Agron’s knowledge Nasir discovers how deeply someone can be loved. (Aggy is in a mood!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Passionately Or Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of soppy Nagron fluff!

“Where is he!!?”

Spartacus and Crixus both turned from sparring with each other to watch Agron marching towards them with the tell-tale look of fury on his face that has been so absent of late. Crixus didn’t fight to hide the smirk that appeared on his face. 

“Where is Nasir? Donar tells of a scouting mission you have sent him on. Why didn’t I know of this?” Agron growled through gritted teeth.

Spartacus stepped between Crixus and Agron. “I have sent Nasir, with Lugo, to scout along the river west of here for any signs of disturbance that could indicate Roman activity. I thought Nasir would have spoken with you before he left.”

Agron’s face dropped at these words and a dull pain pulled in his chest. Why had Nasir left without telling him about this mission? Since recovering from the near fatal wound he had suffered at the hands of the Romans the pair had become inseparable. Affection had grown and even though they had not physically expressed their desire Agron had been sure that Nasir had felt the same. He knew that Nasir wasn’t weak or unable to defend himself but he wasn’t completely back to his full strength yet either. Anything could happen to him out there.

“I will be sure to ask him when I find him.” Agron muttered as he started towards the gates of the sanctuary.

“Agron! You are needed here to assist Oenomaus in training. Nasir will return soon enough.”

Without turning back, Agron merely nodded, eyes burning and fists clenching, and moved away in the direction of the new recruits. A small glance back at his leader and Agron was satisfied that Spartacus was focused once again on training. He left the sanctuary quickly and made his way through the surrounding forest. He knew it was wrong to disobey Spartacus but he had to make sure. Thoughts were flashing through his mind. What if a Roman scouting party happened upon the pair? Nasir’s wound had only just healed completely and even with the brutish Lugo at his side they wouldn’t stand much chance.

Dry leaves and twigs broke under purposeful footsteps. Taking no care to conceal his movement through the trees Agron ploughed forward with no regard for his surroundings. Travelling west but with no real knowledge of where he was going he closed his hand over the hilt of his sword ready to use it in a moment’s notice if need be. He would not survive if he lost Nasir. He had nearly gone mad when his brother had sacrificed his live to save his own and until Nasir, he had seriously considered walking blindly into the path of any Romans he could find just to end the pain. But Nasir had given him purpose again. He cared so deeply for the wild little dog that had come kicking and clawing into his crazed life that he knew his heart would stop if anything ever… 

Agron froze. A soft rustling up ahead growing louder and closer. Agron moved swiftly towards the sound. He was so deep in thought that he nearly fell to the ground when a jogging Lugo burst through the trees and collided with him. Lugo’s fist cracking him on the temple in a quick move of defence.  
“Agron! Mein bruder. You want me to kill you?!” Lugo was out of breath and grinning at his dazed friend.

Adjusting his eyes Agron began seeking out raven hair and deep dark eyes. Relief swept over him at the sight of Nasir close at Lugo’s heels and as much as he wanted to sweep his little Syrian into his arms he was still angry and confused about being kept in the dark. Nasir opened his mouth but stopped when he saw the dark look on Agron’s face.

“Spartacus wants you both to return to the sanctuary.” He growled and turned his back on the two rebels and stalked away through the trees. Lugo gave Nasir a sideways glance and shrugged. Agron was not to be messed with when he was in a black mood. Nasir and Lugo followed in Agron’s wake in an awkward silence as he led them out of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the sanctuary Nasir tried to reach for Agron’s arm but the attempt was brushed off with a grunt. Nasir watched Agron with growing fear as he spoke privately with Spartacus, who was obviously angry that he had been disobeyed. Spartacus held his hand up, silencing the bigger man with one simple but commanding gesture. Agron’s hands were balled into fists but he listened without saying another word. Unsure at what to do, Nasir hovered until Spartacus dismissed the seething giant and made to approach his German again. Mira stepped into his path and blocked his way.

“I wouldn’t” she spoke gently but firmly into his ear.

“Wouldn’t what?”

“Wouldn’t go to him just yet. Let him be for a while.”

“I… I never expected his reaction would be so…”

“… fierce?” Mira chuckled lightly. “You still have things yet to discover about him”

She laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Nasir frowned as she left him to join Spartacus. He couldn’t let this lie.

Nasir searched for shining green eyes but found them focused on other things. Anything other than on him. He hadn’t expected this. When he accepted the mission he was so happy that the first thing he wanted to do was rush off and tell Agron. But something stopped him. He had found Agron instructing three former house slaves in the training area set up at the side of the villa. In the heat of a fight, even training as he was now, Agron was truly a ferocious warrior. Pride swelled in Nasir’s chest at the sight of the German instructing the clueless, wide eyed boys surrounding him. And something hit Nasir like kick in the gut. He had been in their position not so long ago. Was that how the rebels had looked at him? He knew it was so, in the beginning. But since he was freed he had fought hard to win the respect of his new family. A doubt had settled on his mind and would not let go. He wanted a chance to prove he was as capable on a mission as anyone else. So instead of telling Agron about Spartacus’s orders he had gone with Lugo without Agron by his side. It was strange at first to leave him but Nasir wanted to prove that he could do this on his own. He had thought he would make Agron proud. He had judged the situation extremely badly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had long set and yet Agron had not broken his silence. Nasir could not take this torture anymore. Rising from the steps of the sanctuary he moved quickly through the bodies milling about him. He couldn’t see Agron anywhere. He noticed Mira talking to Gannicus and caught her eye. She tilted her head in the direction of the villa and he nodded his gratitude.

He walked through the empty hallways heart beating faster with every footstep. The glow from the candles made his shadow jump and stretch erratically. He came to the small room Agron had made their own. A little gesture Agron had made when he first revealed his feelings. Nasir’s hand absently touched the jagged scar on his side and thought about the tender kiss Agron had given to him before he left for the arena to rescue Crixus. A sharp flash of understanding flooded his brain. Cold air was seeping through the walls chilling him to the bone. He hadn't thought about how Agron would fear for him, worry that he would be injured again or worse... Nasir lowered his eyes and edged into their room. 

“Will you speak to me now?”

Agron looked up from the whetstone he had been using to hone his dagger. Eyes softened at the look of despair on the Syrians beautiful features. Sighing, Agron rose and stepped slowly towards the smaller man. He could not carry on feeling annoyed with him. His hand found itself resting in a familiar place. Cupped under Nasir’s jaw, fingers entwined through unbelievably soft hair. Brown eyes searched green ones for forgiveness. Reading his thoughts Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir’s shoulders. 

“Apologies, for… overreacting.” 

Nasir leaned back to look into his love’s eyes not breaking the hold he had on him.

“Overreacting?!” A smile lit up his face at Argon’s obvious change in temperament. “You have not spoken or even looked at me since I returned this morning. “

“I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you again. And when I couldn’t find you… I was told you had left and without a word… I know you don’t need me to protect you but…” He pulled Nasir back into his arms. The Syrian could hear Agron’s heart beating when he rested his cheek on the gladiator’s warm chest. It beat strong and fast and Nasir knew that it was beating only for him.

“I shouldn’t have left without speaking to you. I know that now. Apologies. But we both know that is something we both might have to face. If one of us were to fall…” He nuzzled his face closer breathing in Agron’s familiar scent.

Agron released his grip and took a step away. Nasir missed his presence immediately. The room had grown darker and he squinted in the dim light trying to follow Agron’s sudden movement away from him. He was rummaging in amongst their meagre belongings, his brow furrowed in concentration. Nasir stood and took in the sheer beauty of the man who had taken his whole heart. The guilt about leaving without saying… not ‘goodbye’ he couldn’t allow that word to pass between them. But leaving without a tender embrace or the promise hidden in a kiss was something he would never do again.

Nasir walked to stand behind Agron, still searching in his things, and placed his hands upon his back. Just to feel the smooth, solid flesh beneath his fingers. To remind himself that Agron was here, and real and his. Agron paused and straightened his back. Nasir kept his hands where they were and they slid around to rest on Agron’s stomach when he turned to face him. In his hands was a strip of red cloth. Nasir knew the item well. A similar piece was wrapped around Agron’s thigh and his eyes ran down the length of the golden body before him and rested on the worn fabric.

Agron wound his hand around the smaller man’s wrist and held it up against his heart. He laughed softly and Nasir frowned, a small crease forming on his brow. Agron gently tucked a strand of Nasir’s hair behind his ear and lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

“My brother used to tease me a lot.” Agron rarely spoke about Duro. The pain was still too raw for him. “I have always been a bit... hot headed.”

“I would never have noticed!” Nasir raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Agron began to tie the red fabric, looping it around Nasir’s wrist two or three times before knotting it tightly. Letting go of the bound wrist Agron took hold of Nasir’s face again.

“He used to say that I lived… and loved passionately or not at all. It seems he was right.”

He drew Nasir’s head forward and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss that took Nasir’s breath out of his lungs. Heart leaping in his chest at Agron’s words Nasir threw his arms around his lover’s waist and held on tight. Safe in the knowledge that he was loved.


End file.
